Fíli
'Fíli''' (T. A. 2859-November 23, T. A. 2941) was one of the twelve companions of Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield. He was also the son of Dís, the nephew of Frerin, the older brother of the late Kíli and grandson of Thráin and great-grandson of Thrór. Biography Early life Fíli was born in the Blue Mountains TA 2859, eighty two years before the Quest of Erebor to Princess Dís and her husband. His brother Kili was born five years after him, TA 2864. Bilbo's house Quest of Erebor Troll shaws and Rivendell Misty Mountains Mirkwood Lake-town Battle of the Five Armies Final stand and death Fili left the Lonely Mountain along with Kili, Dwalin and Thorin and went to Ravenhill to make a final stand. However, Thorin sent Kili and his brother to search the lower halls and to report to him when they heard something. However, instead of doing that, Fili tells his brother to search the lower halls. Before he could retreat, Fili was caught by Azog, hwo dragged Fili up to the top. Azog killed Fili In front of Thorin, Kili, Bilbo and Dwalin and threw him on the ground. Everyone looks at his body before Kili goes on a beserk rage and Thorin goes to avenge his nephew's death. Legacy The evening of the BOFA aftermath Fili's burial was held with his late brother and late uncle. However, they probably reunited in the Halls of Mahal, waiting for the world to renew itself. Fili will always be remembered as the dwarf who loved his family very much and his undying love for helping all of his friends. Nearly sixty years after the Quest of Erebor, Fili was included in Bilbo's adventure story, There and Back Again. Personality and traits Fili was a young dwarf around eighty two years old. He stood 4 foot 7 and was considered tall for a dwarf. He had fair blonde hair and blue eyes.His skin is fair and he wears furs, and boots. Fíli most notably wore brown and a fur-lined coat. Most of his weapons are hidden in his hair, boots and other weapons hiding in unthinkable places. He has a blonde beard with two braids hanging from the mustache of his beard. Unlike the book, Fíli and Kíli are not both blondes. He also has brown braces and a belt. Powers and abilities * Sword-fighter: '''Fíli had been an expert on sword-fighting, learning how to by his uncle Thorin. Fíli along with his brother in the book played with fiddles. * '''Singing:. Also being an impeccable warrior, Fíli is an expert in singing when they were meeting at Bag End. * Balancing: Fili was an expert at balancing as he bounced plates on his elbows without damaging them. * Keen eyesight: ALong with Kili and Bilbo Fili had has good eyesight, as claimed by Thorin in Mirkwood, him being one of the younger dwarves. * Hiding weapons: Fili has a good ability of hiding his weapons as it was hard for the Elves to locate his missing ones. Relationships Kili Kili was Fili's younger brother and partner in-crime. Fíli was caring, protective and hardly ever strict over his younger brother. They tease anyone whom they are close to including themselves. This is when Fili and Kili tease Bilbo in the first film. Although not twins, they are inseperable. Fíli is always there for his brother as Kíli is always there for Fíli. They arrive together at Bag End, and sit by the fire before they teased Bilbo on Orc raids. Both of them were tasked to watch the ponies, and even though Fíli is older than the two, he follows his brother's lead. After Fili's death, Kili clearly close to his brother, attempts to avenge his death, only to end up being killed by Bolg. Behind the scenes * Portrayed by English actor , Dean O'Gorman * Fili was portrayed by another actor, but he left the films for unknown reasons * In the Behind the scens, Dean O'Gorman, Aidan Turner and Richard Armitage found it hard for them to lie still during their character's burial scene. * Disliked apples in the book because the barrel smelled like them. Category:Line of Durin Category:Dwarves Category:Good category: The Hobbit characters Category: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Thorin and Company Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Heroes‏‎ Category:Thorin relations Category:Princes Category:Free People of Middle Earth Category:Prince of Durin's Folk